The Story Of The New Warriors
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: I'm back! So this story is the re-write of my first multi-chapter story. It takes us back to the time of Martin-Fenghuang conflict,and tell us how it started. Reviews are welcomed. (on hiatus,will be deleted one day)
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! SO,AFTER THE FIASCO WITH MY OTHER STORY,THE EYES OF REGRET,I HAD A M.E.G.A. WRITERS BLOCK. BUT HERE I AM! **

**THE POLL IS OVER,I GOT THE WINNER,BUT IT'S VERY QUESTIONABLE THAT I'LL WRITE THAT STORY.**

**SO,HERE WE ARE. I RE-WROTE THIS THING BECAUSE IT WAS,HMM, UNPROFESSIONAL... THIS IS THE STORY THAT FOLLOWS MARTIN BEFORE MOVING IN THE JADE PALACE. (MY EARLY READERS MAY KNOW THAT)**

His head is numb,his heart pounds,he feels the cold mountain air surrounding him,as he climbs up, to meet HER.

He needed someone experienced, someone who was already there. The best choice was an owl named Fenghuang, a very powerful warrior that once lived there.

In the famous Jade Palace.

He was on a top-secret mission, called "the action 126". Objective: find out the weak spot of the Jade Palace,and use it for good.

If he gets captured there,he needed a plan B, so he took of to visit Fenghuang.

" *Pant* *Pant*... Dammit, how high is this thing?! " he said, as he climbed up on the snowy mountain.

" Just... little... More"

But as fast he said that,he lost his balance,and started to fall.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

Suddenly, he was grabbed by a pair of talons, witch belonged to **HER.**

Soon, he was thrown inside a cave. As he got up, he looked around. His eyes found a few candles,a few pieces of furniture, a LOT OF cave ornaments, and a bed of...

Feathers?

" Who are you... And what do you want?!" A deep female voice called out. He slowly turned around and saw her.

Fenghuang was a little surprised by his appearance. He was 5'11, heavy built, brown hair, dark brown eyes, black pants,black shirt and red sash. But he looked like he was 14. Well,he was.

" Um,greetings,Fenghuang. My name is Martin. " He said as he bowed.

" What do you want, Martin?"

" Listen, i came here for business... I need a weak spot of Jade Palace."

Fenghuang was a little stunned. He,searches for a weak spot in The Jade Palace,and he's only a teenager. Well,he might be bold enough to do that,but still...

" Excuse,me? You want THAT?"

" Yes,i want that." Martin answered calmly

" OK,it's your risk. It,s in the backyard,the south wall. The wall has a hole that is hidden by a bush. It's fairly big,so you could enter with no problem."

" OK,i'll remember that... so..." he got up " Bye!" and started to run away,only to be stopped by Fenghuang's wing.

" Hold it! Why do you need that?"

" Uh,to sneak in?"

" AND?!"

" Sorry,but it's not your business."

Fenghuang got angry. She suddenly hit Martin with her wing.

" Oh,that's how you like to play,huh? If you don't tell me,i'm gonna-" Suddenly,she was hit in her chest by Martin.

He instantly got up and started to attack. He trowed everything at her,chops,kicks,punches, with a small result. Although his attack sometimes managed to land,the pure strength of Fenghuang's body kept him away from scoring something. Counter-attack was just a matter of time now.

**BAM!**

As she hit him with her wing,she got up in the air and performed a series of talon attacks, when she suddenly grabbed him and threw him at the wall. The cave echoed from the impact as Martin's endurance was reduced to minimum. Martin had the last option to do.

He then got up, anger boiling inside his guts,as his eyes suddenly started to glow red.

Then he became a blur, that blur transporting itself from right in front of Fenghuang in half of a second,then hitting Fenghuang with a uppercut to her stomach. With her eyes widen,breath lost, she collapsed to the floor.

" Damn, now i can't use this attack for a day..."

Martin then started to descend down the mountain,the only thing keeping him moving his will. His injuries were bad,but not bad enough.

While walking,he singed weakly:

" Motorbreath,it's how i live my life,

I can't take it any other way..."

**2 PAINFUL HOURS LATER...**

As he dragged his body to his camp, he was met by another ten boy. His friend Ivan

He was 6"0, skinny, black short hair,black brows,brown eyes, wears the same clothes as Martin, only his shirt is white.

As he helped Martin tHo his tent, and after he received much needed health care, he asked him:

" How did it go?"

" Well,i got beaten up, but the mission is accomplished."

**REVIEW,IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO TO KEEP ME WRITING!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**out**

**(hail Miz)**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge of the owl

**SORRY ABOUT THAT. MY COMP ACCIDENTALLY CUT OFF A PERT OF A CONVERSATION MARTIN AND FENGHUANG HAD. NOTHING SPECIAL,JUST SOME NOT-SO-IMPORTANT TALKING.**

**ENJOY**

After today's events,Martin and Ivan came back to the camp,had a dinner,and now is 2000 hours. Since their plan had got delayed, they had decided to delay some more Martin's move in.

"Okay...what is our progress?" Martin asked

"You mean two beaten up birds,and your Sensei is coming here in few days? I say,we suck majorly" Ivan replied.

"Uh...alright... Anything else?" Martin

"Yeah. Our team is gonna be late for an week...Man, we suck...suck... Wait,how do you say..."

"One hundred thousand percent?" he finished

"Yup..."

Then some flapping sounds could be heard outside. And just as Martin had gone to check it out... Boom! Fenghuang kicked him with her talons in flight.

"Uh...Martin?" Ivan said,but Martin was knocked out cold.

"The hell? Hey,who are you?" he asked her

"I'm Fenghuang. And i'm back for revenge!" she said victoriously.

"Fengh...Aaah,The Owl... Well to bad,cuz you'r not getting any!" he said, and got in his stance

"Don't move a muscle!" she said as she pointed out a dagger and held it close to Martin's throat. "One more step,and he dies..."

"STOP.,just...let me solve that!Attack me if you can!" he said and raised his arms

"As you wish..." she said in cold,yet slightly seductive tone,and charged at him,flying with her dagger pointed at his head , but Ivan was elastic like rubber and he yelled:

"Limbo!" as he lowered his upper part of body backwards,avoiding the dagger.

"What the...How did you..." she said,a little impressed

"Oh that? I'm just a little elastic..."

"Hmm...your'e not bad...Not bad at all...But you still can't defeat me!" she said and charged again,this time using her talons and wings. Ivan had a really hard time with her attacks, and he got hit a few times. Hard. Now he was panting,wheezing and bleeding a little.

"You are not so good now,aren't you?"

"Damn you..." Ivan spat

"Rubber fist of death!" he said,ran forward,jumped up,and preformed a flurry of strong punches to her face,stunning her deeply.

"What...wha...Uh!This isn't over! Owl be back!" she said,and fled into the dark.

Ivan sighed,picked up Martin,dragged him to the camp,and wake him up, and told him everything.

"And,what did she said in the end?"

"She said Owl be back." Martin laughed at this

"Well,you could said:Hasta la owlista,baby."

"Yea, shut up you terminator!"

**Read and Review!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**Out**

**(hail Miz)**


	3. Chapter 3: Early counter-strike

**CHAPTER 3:EARLY COUNTER-STRIKE**

**MARTIN'S CAMP,2300 HOURS**

After Martin's recovery,they had made a plan for a counterattack. They were armed and ready. They didn't meant to kill that owl,but to wreck her cave.

"Ok,you ready? Cuz,there's no turning back." Ivan warned

"I'm ready."  
"Ok,let's roll!" they said,and ran off to the west mountains. After two hours,they had arrived.

"Huf...puf...alright!We...gasp...made it!" Martin said. They got ready to storm in.

"You ready?" Ivan asked,and Martin noded." OK... Go!" and they had stormed in, only to find the cave empty. The plan A was going to switch to plan B. And it was: Wreck it all!

Martin and Ivan got out their pickaxes,and started trashing her cave. Five minutes later, the cave was a Freaking mess.

"Whoa,good job there,skinny." Martin glanced at the mess

"Shut up,fatty" he replied at Martin's comment

"Man,if she catch us,were dead!" just as he said that,the rear end of the caved in,leaving the two stunned teens in heavy dust

"Cough,blech!That was,cough,AWESOME!" Martin said,while looking at the rubble.

"Yea,cough,we could be dead,cough!" Ivan responded

"Man...this was a very good retaliation for knocking me out!"

"Yeah,we-" but Ivan was stopped by the sounds of flapping coming closer and closer. Then Martin and Ivan shared a same thought:

"Crap..."

As Fenghuang saw the smoke,she began to worry. When she landed in front of the cave,her beak dropped

"...um...hello?" Martin called,no response.

"She had fallen into a trans." Ivan added"This could be bad..."

"...or good...I think she needs a "Russian painkiller"..." Martin added,which almost made Ivan gag.

"You serious,man?That... She will kill US!" Ivan started to panic,when he saw Martin rubbing his palms.

"Yeah?...well, i doubt that" he said as he approached her

"No,No,NO,NO,NO,NO!" Ivan yelled,but it was too late...

"...Skadoosh."Martin said before he...SLAP! He gave her a most ferocious,painful,degrading,slap that anyone could take.

"... RUN!" Martin said,as he and Ivan bolted from her cave

"Well,it AT LEAST woke her up..." Ivan said,running. But then they heard:

"CURSE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Increase speed" Martin said, and Ivan said:

"Increasing..." he said,as he and Martin bolted running,Martin started to sing:

"If we don't get to grass,Fenghuang's gonna beat our ass..."

"Oh,come on..." Ivan said. Even in this situation,he still kept his sense of humor.

"If we don't increase our will,she's gonna stumble us downhill..."

"OH,WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"No..."

"AAAHHHHH"

"OK!OK!I will..."

Later,they had reached their camp,alive.

"Thank good,we're alive!" Ivan said

"Yea,and we had to see another tomorrow..."

"Dude,it IS tomorrow..."

"Wha...how?"

"It's about 2 in the morning!"

"Oh,yea..."

**OK, I HAVE ONE MORE THING TO SAY... AND THTAT'S...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**I GOTTA KNOW YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR kungfupandafanatic,WHO'S BEING WITH ME ALL THE TIME!**

**(hail Miz)**


End file.
